The Sea Monster
by XNyancatX
Summary: A Raichu enjoys the beach like he always does. Except, today he'll get to enjoy it in another way... No more hints. WARNING: M/M PR0NZ INSIDE, read at own risk. You have been warned...


**The Sea Monster**

On the warm Kalosian beaches Spanning from Cyllage City to Ambrette Town, a particular spot of beach lay nestled in between two large rock formations, giving one privacy, while still exposed to the sea and the sun; practically the perfect spot for sunbathers, or people who just want to be alone in general. Only a select few knew about this marvelously comfortable and beautiful piece of the coast, one of which, a young, male Raichu, who calls himself Ry. Ry particularly loved this spot as a nice and private place to sunbathe, rest, and just general lounging about. He was rather shy about these things in public, especially when it came to his body. But here, he felt at ease and quite happy. (Plus he needed a place to jerk off in peace, so you can't blame him.) Ry came here daily, and normally stayed until around three. He's never shown, told, or even hinted about the place to anyone. It was sacred to him. It was his perfect paradise, and his alone.

But, it had a rather frightening secret. This was the bay that used to hide dozens of criminals. Murderers, rapists, thiefs, you name it. Most of them are long gone now, except for one, and one in particular. A Tentacruel, that had a particular fetish for using his tentacles in various sexual manors, lots of times against the Pokemon's will. Ry knew others came to the beach, (not him in particular) and left before he ever got there, effectively avoiding him.

One day however, the beauty of the beach got the best of him, coaxing him to stay. And firmly reminded him that the beach had a price for anyone who didn't exercise caution.

On a noticeably warm and sunny afternoon, Ry lay on his blue, striped, stereotypical beach towel, soaking in all the rays that the sun was giving him. He lay sprawled on his back, smugly happy face turned from the sun, sunglasses practically glued to his face due to the combination of heat and sweat. He took them off, blinking in the sunlight. He tossed them to the side, and flipped over on his cream belly.

'Time to get the other side anyway...'

Ry now lay on his stomach, ass almost sticking up, and member slightly aroused from general happiness. The suns rays started to seep into the other side of Ry, spreading even more warmth thru out his back and cheeks. Ry gained so much enjoyment just from this simple pleasure of life, he reflected on it.

"(Sigh) This, is, the, Life!"

Ry half shouted to nobody.

"Man, today is perfect! Not a cloud in the sky, the sun's at full force, the waves provide a nice white noise... I couldn't think of spending my time better. (Sigh again) Arceus, I love this spot..."

Ry continued to lay on his stomach, the sun and the waves lulling him to sleep. Eventually he drifted asleep, Wingulls, Pelippers, and other bird Pokemon fading into white noise. Ry fell deep and contently asleep, and stayed that way for quite awhile.

Now as much as Ry loved to lounge on the beach, he knew there was a certain time he should not be there. The way he came to know of this place was through another Pokemon who knew of this place, an old Slowking. The old Pokemon brought him here, and told him this was his best kept secret. He promised to let him come whenever he pleased, but only on one condition.

"When water becomes grey

and tides turn away,

get out before you must come to see

what monster will come from the depths of the sea."

Ry honestly had no idea what the old Pokemon was talking about, but he heeded his words carefully. Everyday he came, approximately around the time when the sun stopped rising and started falling, the water would slowly turn grayer and grayer, the tides receding slowly as well. Ry, having enough common sense to sense when something wasn't right, always left immediately. He had no idea what would happen to him if he stayed, but he never stayed to find out. He assumed a giant water Pokemon would come out of the sea and beat the crap out of him, and he decided he would not want that to happen.

Now that Ry thought about it, he wondered why he should even worry. He was afterall a kickass Thunder mouse of fury. Why should he worry about any water monster attacking him? He would just thunderbolt the living daylights out of them.

What he failed to worry about though, was the fact that he would be helpless to what the creature could do to him.

Ry, still sound asleep, completely ignored the receding, grey waves, and continued to snore away. A small, guttural sound came from the ocean, sounding like something out of a horrer movie. Not loud enough however, to be heard by a snoring Raichu. The waves receded even more, until a shining red orb could be seen. This time, a louder, deeper groan erupted from the ever shortening waves. Ry actually heard this one, although he did not wake. Finally, the waves receded to the point where a Tentacruel was in full view, wicked eyes glimmering towards the sleeping Ry, as the orb glowed even brighter.

And surprisingly, using it's many tentacles, it started walking towards him. (I honestly had no idea that they could do that...) Slowly, it made it's way towards him, gradually picking up the pace, until it was right at Ry's feet, casting an ominous shadow over him. Ry felt this presence and the suns rays being interrupted, and slowly pried his eyes slightly open.

"Mm... Wuz... What is..."

Ry groggily tried to turn over to see what was casting the shadow, but only got half way to see two tentacles coming at him. Not being fast enough, the tentacles struck his electrical pouches with a clear, paralyzing ooze, disabling his electrical capabilities. The Tentacruel now lay on him, disabling him even further. Ry, not giving in easily, tried to throw him off.

"Aah! Get-get off!"

Ry struggled to get the tentacled monstrosity off of him, but met with eight more tentacles holding down his appendages, two for each. Ry tried using his tail to try and Iron Tail his way to freedom, but ended up getting it bent behind his back. All he could do now was scream for help, which he tried, and then got a tentacle in his mouth, effectively gagging him as well.

Each tentacle secreted the same clear ooze, paralyzing each member of his body, but still able to feel everything. Ry felt this paralytic effect coursing through out his body, leaving him completely defenseless to whatever the Tentacruel wanted to do to him.

Seeing his now paralyzed prey, he whispered (again, no idea how that works) to Ry:

"It seems someone fell asleep. You didn't listen to his advice..."

Ry, confused and terrified, felt the tentacles squeeze tighter and tighter. He really did NOT like where this was going. And as if he was reading his mind, two more tentacles reached down to his rather tight hole. They circled around it, spreading more ooze, effectively lubing him up, and numbing it as well. Tentacruel started to secrete a bit more ooze, and held Ry tighter.

"Now... Now you're going to pay the price..."

After that (unbelievably cliché) threat, Tentacruel suddenly jabbed the two tentacles in quite forcefully, eliciting a half scream/yelp from Ry. And once the two tentacles went in, they didn't stop. They continued to go in all the way until they hit his prostate. And when they hit his prostate, they HIT it. And continued to push into it, this time secreting a different fluid making everything it touched tingle.

This elicited another sound from Ry, but more of a groan than a yelp/scream.

Tentacruel then swirled one around in his anal cavity, while the other continued to push inward. By now, Ry was almost enjoying it against his will. He'd never experienced anything like this, ever in his life. But he was kind of liking it. The Tentacruel realized this, did not want this to happen, and jabbed in two more, two swirling around in the space, the other two pressing in ever harder.

Instead of disliking it, Ry loved it even more. Albeit still terrified, Ry found this a bit more enjoyable tham lying out in the sun. Ry instinctually raised his ass a little more up, situating the Tentacruel to better do what he's already doing.

However, instead of doing that, the Tentacruel pulled out. Then he wrapped one wet tentacle around Ry's now firmly hard cock. Ry's member was very thick and short, ending in a blunt tip, and dripping pre onto the towel.

Tentacruel slides his already dripping tentacle up and down his short shaft, and wrap an extra one around his balls. The other two he sticks back in his ass, and continues to press them into his quite sensitive sex organ, Ry practically screaming in pure ecstasy now.

Tentacruel is now confused. No one has ever enjoyed this like Ry was.

"Hmm... Not usually the responses I get from my prey..."

Tentacruel said, interested in the reactions the Raichu he was "torturing" gave him. He, instead of gaining the feeling of overpowering one another, received a sense of confusion, and dissatisfaction.

'All of the others begged me to stop... Why won't he?!'

In a slight rage induced fury, Tentacruel stuffed the rest of his four free tentacles in Ry's ass at full force, each gushing its ooze, and almost piercing his gland. The tentacles oozed so much he practically gave the Raichu a paralytic enema; the clear liquid starting to flow from his hole, down his scrotum and balls, onto the towel.

Ry actually got quieter after this point, his eyes squeezed shut, each vocal attempt resulting in a breathless scream of pleasure. (Probably due to the paralyzing ooze.) The sensation proved almost too much for one Pokemon to handle, as Ry also began to spasm slightly in his legs.

Noticing this, Tentacruel decided to see just how far this would go before Ry came. The tentacle wrapped around Ry's cock stroked at a much faster pace, while the end moved towards the tip, and slowly went in the urethra. Ry spasmed even more, ever closer to his release. If he could've talked, he would've been begging for more.

Tentacruel shrugged (somehow) and reasoned that if the Raichu were to be released, this might as well end with a bang. So he put most of his might into the eight in Ry's ass and pushed, as well as furiously stroking his tentacle on Ry's dick, and he shoved the other two in his mouth further into his throat, all tripling the amount of pleasure Ry experienced.

Ry lasted not another thirty seconds of this complete emersion in ecstasy, before arching his back, actually screaming (still gagged) as loud as his lungs and diaphragm possibly could, and shooting his white and creamy cum on his towel. And lots of it. He didn't actually stop cumming until Tentacruel took the tentacles off his dick and out of his ass. When he did stop however, he immediately blacked out from exhaustion. He was drained from all of the sensations he felt. Needless to say, Tentacruel took this opportunity and went back to the now normal tides, and vanished under the water, feeling not nearly as satisfied as he could've been

After a few hours, Ry became conscious again, still achingly sore.

"Uunnh... Wh... What happened..."

When Ry awoke the world was dark, as night had set in. The stars and moon cast a faint light down on him, and the chilling winds breezed by.

"Arceus... I... I got raped..."

Ry recalled the events that unfolded with sordid detail, but remembered it fondly, which surprised him. He wasn't into that kind of stuff, but apparently he was. It felt horrible and amazing at the same time.

"I... liked it... Yeah. I did."

Ry considered this seriously, as he shakily stood up, his entire body quivering and aching, and slowly walked home.

The next day, he lay there again, objects lying at his sides, too blurry for the Tentacruel hiding in the water to make out clearly. Now that he knew someone came to the beach other than him, he came earlier the next day. Since he knew that Ry knew about him, he had to be extra cautious. So he waited until he was sure Ry was asleep. He audibly heard him snore, so he strode up, slower than usual, and stopped at his feet once more. Now that he was close up to him, he now saw that the objects at Ry's sides. All various dildos. Tentacruel had no idea what to think about this. And he noticed a note, sitting neatly on Ry's ass. It simply read:

"I'm yours."

Ry


End file.
